


Undone

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Series: Mafia Archangels [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - Mafia, Illegal Activities, M/M, Michean get their own scene though, Minor Character Death, Mobster Lucifer, Police Officer Sam Winchester, Samifer Main Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: Sam can't forget the one night he spent with Lucifer. When Lucifer shows up at Sam's precinct months later, he finds himself with a difficult decision.





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the SPN AU and Trope Bingo for the square Mobster!AU.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta reader [coplins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins). You should totally check her writing out, too.

Sam trudges through the hallways of the precinct, clutching his cup of coffee in a sour mood. He should be lying on a beach by now. Dean had gifted him a trip to Hawaii for his birthday a month earlier and he had looked forward to it. But yesterday there had been a riot at Ellis street and every police officer available had been called in. He’d missed his flight by far, and since he wasn’t going to go anywhere anyway, he had let Chief Henriksen know that he’d come to work the next day. Save his free days for a better opportunity.

But he could be lying on a beach by now. Or enjoy watching an actual volcano in action, which would’ve been fascinating indeed. Instead he’ll probably be busy with paperwork.

He doesn’t look up, when two police officers pass him, a guy in handcuffs between them. Something catches his attention anyway. It’s a movement that looks somehow familiar maybe. Or icy blue irises he spots out of the corner of his eye. Sam turns – and for a moment he freezes.

The two officers have their back to him, but the man they caught has turned his head and looks straight at Sam. He’s grown a beard and his hair is longer and quite shaggy, but Sam would recognize those eyes anywhere. They’re closely linked to the best night of his life.

“Lucifer?” He doesn’t actually say it, just wraps his lips around the name. Lucifer, one of the archangels, second in command of the largest criminal organisation in at least five states. And, incidentally, the brother of the boyfriend of Sam’s brother. Lucifer winks at Sam, then turns away as the officers drag him along.

For a moment Sam just stares after them. When they’re almost around the next corner, he hurries after them. “Wait!”

His two colleagues stop and turn. “Is there a problem?” one of them asks.

“Yes,” Sam says, eyes on Lucifer, who lifts his bound hands to put a finger over his lips. It looks pretty innocent, but Sam understands. They don’t know who they caught there, do they? Not many people know what the archangels actually look like. “No …” Sam corrects himself, trying to come up with a lie fast. “It’s just … get this, I thought I saw this guy yesterday. Did you arrest him because of the riots?”

The other police officer furrows his brows. “No, just for being drunk and disorderly today.”

That doesn’t sound like Lucifer at all. Of course, Sam reminds himself, all he had was a night with the guy during an undercover mission, but Lucifer is probably the most dangerous person in the whole precinct right now, and people like him don’t get arrested for making a ruckus while being drunk. Also, right now he doesn’t look drunk at all. Something is up. Something bad.

“Uhm … I’m almost sure I saw him. Mind if I ask him a few questions?”

Sam’s colleague shrugs. “Knock yourself out. We were going to put him in one of the drunk cells until he sobers up. Do you want him in an interrogation room instead?”

Hurriedly Sam shakes his head. A cell means no one listening in. “The cell will do. Won’t take long.”

There’s the hint of a smile on Lucifer’s face, but as soon as the officers turn him around and start walking him towards the cells again, he gets that far away expression Sam knows from people that are seriously hammered, and he starts to stumble a little, bumping into the officers here and there. He had been standing perfectly steady just a minutes ago. Sam feels a cold ball of worry growing in his guts. Something is definitely up.

* * *

“What are you doing here?” Sam hisses as soon as the cell door falls shut behind him.

There’s no smile on Lucifer’s face now. He sits on the narrow bed that’s basically the only furniture in the room, looking up at Sam with a concerned look. “I could ask you the same question. Aren’t you supposed to be on Hawaii?”

“How do you –” Sam starts, then he feels stupid for not catching it earlier. “Dean knows about this?” Great, now he’ll never be able to accept a gift from his brother again without getting suspicious.

“Well, it concerns him in a way, so he knows parts of it.”

Fucking hell! What kind of trouble has Dean gotten himself into? Well, apart from having the boss of a criminal organization as his boyfriend, which is enough trouble in its own.

“Sam …” Lucifer’s voice drops into something soothing. “Walk out of here, go buy yourself a donut … or a salad, if I remember your food preferences right … and don’t come back for today. Tell them something came up. I don’t care. I’ll be done here by tonight.”

“So you did get yourself arrested on purpose!”

Lucifer grins, tongue tracing his upper lip. “Of course.”

The last time Sam has seen that grin was right before getting a stellar blowjob, and just thinking about that makes arousal coil in his belly. He shoves the feeling down, concentrating on the mess he’s stumbled into. “I can’t just …” he starts to protest. “The people here, they are colleagues and friends, Lucifer.”

Lucifer gives an exasperated sigh. “Relax, Sam. I’m not planning on hurting any cops.” He pauses, tilts his head in thought. “Well, I might end up hurting some of them, if they get in my way, but they’ll most likely survive.”

No! No, this can’t happen! On the other hand, Dean is somehow involved in this. And Lucifer, of course, which shouldn’t be important, but is. “So, who are you planning to hurt?”, Sam asks.

“None of your business, detective.” Lucifer puts slight emphasis on the last word.

No, this is not how they’re playing. Sam has to know, if he can live with walking away from this. If he even wants to walk away from this. Last time they had met had still led to three arrests and helped free a bunch of kids from an abusive guardian. He had been able to live with that even though it had bugged him not to do his job right. But this time seems different. “I need a good reason to not tell them who you are.” Aparts from the fact that the thought of ratting out Lucifer makes his stomach turn.

Lucifer lifts an eyebrow, but shrugs. “There is a guy in preventive custody in here right now who knows about your brother and is about to spill everything. Is that good enough for you?”

Sam lets out a string of curses, while Lucifer watches him in amusement. “I don’t remember you that foul mouthed, Sammy.”

“And you think you can just walk in here, kill a guy and walk out again?” Sam asks angrily. Why do his brother and his boyfriend and that boyfriend’s handsome brother always have to show up and ruin things for him? Yes, he gets frustrated with being a police officer now and then. Sometimes the law is more in the way of helping people than actually helping people. And someone who betrays the archangels probably deserves all the bad luck coming their direction. But Sam has something good here, he’s doing good, and he really doesn’t need having to look the other way in a murder case! He’ll never be able to look into the mirror again and call himself a cop after something like that!

Lucifer leans back with a grin, legs splaying, looking as if he owns the cell. “I can.”

“And of course you’re proud of that!”

With a sigh Lucifer gets up. He steps into Sam’s personal space, pushing him backwards, and it’s probably a testament to either how busy with being angry Sam is or to how much Sam doesn’t see Lucifer as a threat to him personally, that he doesn’t even try to stop him. Instead his back hits the wall, and Lucifer plasters himself against Sam, cupping his face with his hands. “Sam. Relax. You can walk away from this and I promise I won’t hurt any of your friends, and this won’t shine a bad light on you. I’m sorry our plan of getting you away from this as far as possible didn’t work out.”

Part of Sam hates that he actually relaxes at Lucifer’s touch. He takes a few deep breaths, breathes in Lucifer’s scent that triggers more memories from the night they spent together. His hands come up by themselves, resting at the other man’s hips. But he’ll be damned, if he’ll just let go of all of his anger like this. He turns them around and puts his hands at both sides of Lucifer against the wall, boxing him in. “You and Dean and probably your brother too are making my life so much more complicated,” he says.

“Mhm.” Lucifer pushes his knee between Sam’s legs. “How can I make that up to you?”

Oh, fuck it. Sam leans down for a kiss. It starts angry, him sinking his teeth into Lucifer’s lower lip, but he hadn’t known how much he’d missed this until now. After a while all of Sam’s anger melts away and gets replaced by longing. It’s been months since that one night, and he wants more of this, needs more of this.

After a moment he pushes himself away, panting. “I’ll help you. What’s the plan?”

Lucifer looks at him in surprise. “Are you sure?”

Sam nods. “Looking the other way won’t change anything about the outcome, it’ll just make it riskier for you and it’ll make me feel like a coward. There’s a threat to Dean’s safety, so I’ll help you remove it.”

Lucifer throws him an impressed look. “Just when I thought I couldn’t like you any more ... If you can pick me up here at around 2200 tonight, I’ll tell you the rest then.”

* * *

Dean looks up from his work, when his cell phone buzzes. It’s a welcome break, because he hates doing the books for his bar. The only thing that makes it better is his boyfriend sitting on the couch on the other side of the office with his laptop, working on something that Dean isn’t even sure if he wants to know details about.

On Dean’s phone there’s a message from Sam. He reads it. “Oh.”

On the sofa Michael looks up. “Trouble?”

Sometimes it scares Dean a little bit how his boyfriends asks this question, because it might sound harmless, but saying yes might end in someone dying, if Michael deems that the appropriate response. “Apparently Sam didn’t go to Hawaii.”

“Oh.” Michael says, lifting an eyebrow to inquire for more details at the same time.

“He just sent me a message saying: ‘Next time just tell me what’s up instead of sending me on vacation. (That didn’t work out anyway.) And by the way, thanks for making my life so much more complicated, jerk. You owe me.’”

Michael’s lips twitch into the beginning of a smile. “Ah, brotherly love.”

“We probably do owe him, if he didn’t rat Lucifer out,” Dean says.

“He just has to point at whoever he wants to put a stop to this time. Raphael or Gabriel will be happy about something to do.”

Dean puts his phone aside, shaking his head and grinning.

“What?” Michael asks.

“You’re going full godfather again.”

Michael smiles a bit self-consciously. “Tell me you don’t like it.”

“I like it alright.” Dean gets up and walks around his desk towards the couch. “But at this rate we won’t get much work done. Unless you want to work while we see how long it takes me to break your concentration?”

This time, Michael grins, and that’s rare. “That sounds like a challenge I could enjoy.”

* * *

The upside of staying at work until 10 pm is that Sam gets a lot of stuff done that should’ve been done ages ago. The downside is that he has a lot of time to fret. What if something goes wrong?

At least he’s gotten a text from Dean that confirms he knows about what Lucifer is doing and approves of it. That somehow makes it better. Sam is pretty sure his brother wouldn’t condone the death of some random guy.

He also got a second message, saying: “Mike says to say hello, and if you want to, you can have the same deal as last time.”

Nice to know they can talk about even more people dying via random vaguely nice sounding texts now. His family is definitely messed up.

Finally 10 o’ clock arrives, and Sam clocks out, then makes his way towards the cells. He hears some muffled sounds, when he pushes the door open that leads to the corridor with the drunk cells, and then he’s greeted with the sight of two unconscious guards and Lucifer leaning against the wall looking mighty pleased with himself. How he got out of the cell is a mystery to Sam.

“I could’ve just told them that someone bailed you out,” Sam tells him.

Lucifer shrugs. “The less people actually see you with me, the better. You’d do me a huge favor escorting me to where I want to go, though. That’d spare me all the sneaking around I’d have to do otherwise.”

“Fine. Let’s make it look convincing.” Sam takes a pair of handcuffs from where they’re hanging from his belt. 

Lucifer steps closer, extending his arms. “I get the keys,” he says.

“No trust,” Sam teases him, smile on his lips, while he secures the cuffs around Lucifer’s wrists.

“I can get out of them faster that way.” Lucifer sound almost defensive, and isn’t that interesting. As if it’s actually important to him that Sam knows that he trusts him to a degree. And as if Lucifer caught himself saying something he shouldn’t, he adds: “Didn’t think you had a trust kink, Sammy. Well, maybe you do, but I think it’d go more the other way around.”

Sam huffs and hands the small key to Lucifer, then he grabs his arm. “No flirting now.” With that they step out into the next corridor. It’s empty.

“I was about to ask you, if you got plans for tonight,” Lucifer says in a low voice.

“For now I haven’t thought further than you telling me where we have to go.” Sam had tried to find information about anyone in preventive custody, but apparently that was on a strict need to know basis and he hadn’t been able to access any files that had looked promising. But there’s only one other corridor with cells in the precinct, so Sam heads that way.

Apparently, Lucifer or some hacker he employs hadn’t run into similar problems as Sam, because he gives a cell number without hesitating. While they walk down the corridors, Sam’s heart hammers like mad, afraid someone might stop him and ask where he’s heading with his prisoner. No one does, even though a few people pass by them.

“There’ll be guards again,” Sam whispers.

Lucifer nods. “You stay outside, so none of them sees you. Make sure no one can surprise me.” They walk in silence for a moment. “Unless you want to talk to the guy, before I end him. Make sure he really knows what I told you he knows.”

It’s a nice offer and pretty unexpected. Sam eyes Lucifer from the side, but can’t see anything but honesty in his face. “Dean already confirmed the whole thing,” he says after a while.

“No trust,” Lucifer teases him with a grin.

Sam snorts.

They round a corner, and there it happens. Suddenly, Henriksen is standing right in front of them. “Winchester?” he asks in confusion. “What are you still doing here?”

Then his gaze lands on Lucifer. He narrows his eyes, and Sam’s heart drops. Apart from him, Henriksen is the one most familiar with the archangel case. “Isn’t that –” he starts.

And Sam’s thinking stops. All his doubts and moral considerations stop. All he can think of is Dean and family and how, when things had been bad and dad had abandoned them for a while again, they had promised each other to be there for each other always.

And after a moment there’s a new thought, too. Lucifer. Henriksen can not be allowed to lay hand on Lucifer. Henriksen cannot be allowed to identify him. But he will, if he’s allowed to live.

So Sam draws his gun and shoots.

The shot rings earshatteringly loud in the narrow corridor, and Sam just stares at the chief of police, while he drops. Sam had liked the man. He’d been a good boss. Now there’s a red spot blooming on his uniform right where his heart is, and he hits the floor like a broken doll.

It takes Sam a while to realize that someone is calling his name. It’s Lucifer. He looks into icy blue eyes, and that brings him back. Lucifer is here, because Dean is in danger. They have to make sure Dean won’t get arrested.

“Sam, are you with me?”

Sam nods.

“Good.” Lucifer presses a quick kiss to his lips, breath hot on Sam’s face. “You did good. Can’t tell you how much I love you right now. Now let me cover for you. Can you act the hostage?”

Another nod. Of course he can. Being a hostage is pretty easy.

Lucifer takes the gun out of Sam’s hands, and then he’s behind Sam, pushing him forward, gun at his back. “Listen, this is our story: I escaped from my cell when you just happened to pass. I took you hostage, forced you to bring me here acting as if I were your prisoner. I shot your chief, because he saw through the ruse. And now we’ll have to take care of my target, before we have the whole precinct on our asses. Open that door.”

There’s a door in front of Sam, so he does as he’s told. Two guards wait at the other side, weapons already drawn. Lucifer is still faster. Two gunshots and they both drop. No flower of blood blooming over the heart, though. Lucifer had aimed not to kill, still keeping his promise.

Sam gets the keys for the cell, running on autopilot now. Lucifer tells him something about Gabriel taking care of any security camera footage, but there’s still mostly only one thought that runs through Sam’s head: Dean. There’s a threat to Dean that has to go.

He opens the cell, finding a man sitting on his bed, eyes wide in alarm. Lucifer steps past Sam. “Hi Barthamus.” He lifts the gun. “Bye Barthamus.”

When Barthamus slowly falls backwards there’s a hole right in the middle of his forehead.

“Now,” Lucifer says, “run.”

* * *

They get to the underground garage, before anyone can stop them, they take Sam’s car. They drive it into a river after a while, stealing a new one. Sam doesn’t care much. Slowly it sinks in that he’s shot Henriksen.

“He deserved better,” he tells Lucifer at some point.

“He was at the wrong place at the wrong time,” Lucifer says. “Not your fault.”

When Sam finally finds his way completely back into reality, they’re at the side of some road in the middle of nowhere. Lucifer is carding fingers through Sam’s hair, making him look at him. “Remember our story?”

“You escaped from your cell, while I happened to pass by. You took me hostage and you forced me to escort you through the precinct acting like you were my prisoner. You shot Henriksen.”

Sam gets another kiss for that, and he chases Lucifer lips, when he pulls back, longing for more reassuring touch.

“You have no idea, who I am.”

Sam nods. “I thought I’d recognized you from the riots earlier, but now I’m not sure anymore. You denied being there.”

Lucifer smiles. “Oh look, he starts thinking again.”

“I just shot my boss,” Sam says. Yes, he can somewhat think again, but that doesn’t silence the loop that’s going around and around in his head. He’d liked Henriksen. He had shot him.

“No, you didn’t. I did. Try to believe that.”

Sam tries. He knows it’s not true, but he thinks he can lie convincingly enough about it.

Another quick kiss, then Lucifer pulls back. “I’ll leave you here. You have your phone. Call for someone to pick you up. I’ll send Dean to check on you. We’ll see each other soon.”

Then he’s gone.

* * *

It takes a while until Sam stops seeing Henriksen falling, blood on his uniform. It takes a while until he accepts that if he had to make the same choice again, he would act exactly the same. Because of Dean. And because of Lucifer.

Dean and Lucifer who are both checking on him regularly now, Dean more openly than Lucifer. Lucifer is head over heels for Sam now, though. Apparently shooting a man in his defense (in a way) had been a surefire way to win his heart.

Everybody believes their story. Lucifer can’t be found.

And Sam quits his job. As he tells Dean: “I don’t think dirty cop is the right career path for me.”

Dean has the decency to look somewhat guilty. He also offers Sam a job at the bar. So Sam moves back to Denver, and that’s how he finds himself in Michael’s office in the end, because waiting tables isn’t exactly what he had imagined doing for the rest of his life either.

All the archangels are there. Lucifer standing right next to Sam. Gabriel leaning against the edge of Michael’s desk, eating a candy bar. Raphael standing behind Michael’s chair staring at Sam in an unnerving way.

“I sure have use of people with your skills,” Michael says. “But the fact that you have morals narrows it down a little. What do you want to do, Sam?”

“Your stripping routine was pretty good, Samwise.” Gabriel grins. “I’m sure there’s –”

“Gabe,” Lucifer says warningly.

“Come on, don’t tell me you wouldn’t want to see that again.”

“Who says I can’t?” Sam can practically hear Lucifer grinning, and elbows him in the ribs with force.

“Cut it,” he says.

“Oh that’s new.” Raphael looks at Lucifer in mock curiosity. “You actually shut up, when your boyfriend tells you to?”

“Fuck you in particular, sis.”

Sam shares a look with Michael, who pulls a long suffering face. “I can send them out, if you want to,” the oldest Shurley offers.

“It’s alright,” Sam says. “I already know what I want to do. You sometimes have to bring competition down, don’t you?”

All for of them nod.

“Well, I think I’m good at that.” It’s always a good thing bringing down criminal organizations, no matter from which side of the law you work, isn’t it? 

Michael smiles. “You like undercover jobs, don’t you? Collecting information?”

That doesn’t sound bad at all. “I do.”

“Well, I think we can do something about that.”

Lucifer scoots closer and leans his chin on Sam’s shoulder. “Welcome to the family,” he whispers in Sam’s ear. And Sam thinks maybe having people that have your back is the most important thing after all. Even if you sometimes have to shoot your boss in their defense.

**Author's Note:**

> There's still more to come in this verse.


End file.
